Impact
by candycanelila
Summary: It had started as a normal walk to clear his head. But then... It turned into a nightmare. Sounds way worse than it actually is. Rated K Plus for feels and sliht whump and hurt/comfort. You know, the stuff we all love. Written for Steefwaterbutter as a prize for being 100th reviewer of Tearful Children.


**AN: Uh, sorry if it's rushed. Sorry it took so long. Sorry if it's not as good as you had been hoping. **

**Basically, I'm just saying sorry. **

**But I still hope you enjoy it! Especially Steefwaterbutter, who it was written for as a present for being the 100th reviewer of Tearful Children!**

**Impact**

* * *

Hiro was pretty stressed out. He had so much homework, business at the café was booming, what with the new coffee recipe Aunt Cass was making, Baymax's suit was glitching and Mochi was very sick.

So Hiro took a walk to clear his head.

He chose to walk on the quieter side of town. Well, not necessarily quiet, more like abandoned. Trash blew through the streets, dogs fought in the alleys and there was not a human in sight. The perfect place for Hiro to think.

Hiro suddenly came upon an old, rickety looking mansion. The door was almost broken off the hinges, the windows were shattered and there were wilted lilies in the yard.

To Hiro, it looked intriguing. So he went in.

Cautiously pushing the busted door out of the way, he stepped in. The door landed with a crash making Hiro wince.

"Oops…" he carefully stepped over a crack in the floor boards. "H-hello?" When no one answered, he sighed. "Of course no one's here, stupid…" he chastised himself.

He wandered into what used to be a parlor. A wooden coffee table was cracked directly down the middle and there was an abandoned bird's nest in between two books. Hiro walked to the bookcase and picked up a book. He grimaced and blew the dust off, recoiling and coughing when he breathed it in. he recovered and cautiously opened the book. The ink was faded, blotted and impossible to read. As he flipped the pages, they fell apart in his hands. He sighed, putting the book back on the shelf and stepping warily into the dining room.

The room was grey and dusty, with a peek of light from the boarded up window. Strangely, there was a book on the stained table in the center of the room. Hiro frowned and walked over. He picked it up and carefully flipped the pages. They were in much better condition than the other book but it was in another language. He bit his lip and was about to put the book down when he saw something in English. His eyes widened as he read it.

_You will find him upstairs_

Hiro frowned, flipping the pages and re-reading it again and again. He crawled under the table to see if the was anything else but all he found was dust, dirt and mouse poop.

He sighed, re-reading the line. _"Find who?"_ He thought, scratching his head. A hopeful thought entered his mind. _"…Tadashi…?"_

He leapt up and ran back into the hallway, tripping over some busted firewood. He looked at the broken staircase and frowned. He walked closer to see if there was any way to get up it, when he saw an old fashioned crank elevator. He frowned and weighed his options in his mind. He finally shrugged and climbed into the creaky elevator. He closed the gate and began cranking. As he did, there was a groaned sound above him. He briefly wondered if he should get out, when there was a horrible snap and the elevator plummeted at breakneck speed. *

Before Hiro could blink, the elevator smashed into the ground. Part of the ceiling of the small elevator fell in and landed on Hiro's leg, making him cry out in pain. After the dust cleared, he desperately tried to lift the sheet of metal off his leg. He stopped after a minute, gasping in pain. He could feel his leg bleeding profusely under the metal and a cold numbness was spreading up his leg.

"…St-stupid elevator…" he muttered. He heard a faint beep and felt him pocket buzz.

His phone!

He sighed in relief and yanked his phone out. He looked at the text, which was from Honey.

_Hey, Hiro! :) We were wondering if you wanted to come to watch a movie with us! You can choose, even though GoGo wants to see the new Avengers movie and Wasabi wants to re-watch the Twilight sega. :P_

Hiro chuckled at the last part. He shifted his weight and winced at the pain, beginning to text back to Honey.

_Uh, normally, I'd say yes, but I need you and the gang to go to my house, grab Baymax and hurry over. _

Hiro clicked send and waited for a moment. There was another beep and he read the text anxiously.

_Uh, what's up?_

Hiro facepalmed and replied.

_I got hurt and I need you guys to hurry over with Baymax. He has a program to track my phone. _

Hiro winced again as he shifted and waited for a reply. After an agonizingly long time, he texted her again.

_Please hurry._

After another moment, Honey replied.

_Ok, I just told the others. We'll be at your house in the next minute or so, thanks to GoGo. _

Hiro smirked at the thought as another text came in.

_Wow, driving with GoGo is such a rush. Baymax says hi and we'll be there in another five minutes max. Hang in there, okay?_

Hiro sighed in relief and texted back.

_Thnx guys. _

Then he waited.

* * *

To Hiro, the next five minutes felt like five hours. He kept checking his phone for the time and for any new texts.

Finally, there was a faint crashing noise from above and some muffled voices.

"I can only track him loosely," he heard Baymax saying. "He is somewhere in the building."

"Well that's great," GoGo mumbled sarcastically. "Hiro?!"

"I'm down here!" Hiro shouted, his voice a bit hoarse. "I'm in the elevator shaft!"

There was some shuffling and more mumbling then his friends heads popped up.

"Hiro?" Honey shouted down. "What happened?"

"The elevator fell while I was in it," Hiro called.

GoGo nodded. "I can see the cable from here. It must've snapped," she paused. "Why were you in the elevator anyways?"

Hiro grunted. "I'll tell you later. Can you guys come down here? My leg really hurts."

GoGo nodded. "On it." she gracefully parkoured down the shaft and landed next to Hiro. Her eyes widened as she saw the sheet of metal on his leg. "Wasabi, Fred, I'm gonna need you two to come down and help me lift this off Hiro's leg."

There was some clattering and Fred shouted. "We're gonna go get a rope! Be right back!"

GoGo rolled her eyes and knelt down beside Hiro. "You okay? Besides your leg,"

Hiro laughed nervously. "I was just taking a walk…"

GoGo chuckled. "Why'd you come in here?"

Hiro shrugged. "I was bored and it looked cool,"

GoGo laughed and opened her mouth to say something when Fred shouted down.

"Incoming!"

A rope was flung down and Fred dramatically slid down next to GoGo. Wasabi cautiously followed and they knelt down next to the metal.

"On three. One, two, three!" grunting, GoGo, Wasabi and Fred lifted the metal off Hiro's leg and shoved it aside. GoGo gasped when she saw Hiro's leg.

Hiro gasped when the cold air hit his leg and the pain returned. He decided not to look at his leg.

GoGo knelt beside Hiro, glancing frightfully at his injury. She grimaced. "Okay, Baymax will know what to do. We just have to get you up there…" She pursed her lips then slid one arm behind Hiro's back and carefully slid the other under his legs. She braced herself and stood slowly.

Hiro took in a sharp breath. "Ow, ow, owowow, GoGo, stop, please, ow…"

Gog quickly knelt down and replaced Hiro on the ground. Shr frowned, thinking hard. Her eyes lit up. "Honey! How long is the rope?" She shouted.

"Um…" Honey paused. "About six… Maybe seven yards, why?"

GoGo sighed in relief. "Is there any other rope?"

"Ooh!" Fred jumped up. "There was more rope in the room we found the first one in!"

GoGo nodded. "Honey, go get the other rope. Wasabi, climb back up there to help Honey. Fred, look around in this basement for a strong fabric."

Hiro looked up as everyone hurried to do as GoGo said. "What are you doing?"

GoGo bit her lip. "Trying to make a sling so we can pull you up the shaft."

Hiro nodded. After a quiet moment, Fred ran over, dragging an old, dusty carpet behind him.

"Will this work?" he asked, trying to lift it up and coughing violently when the dust blew in his face.

GoGo chuckled and shook her head, taking the carpet and laying it on the ground. She pulled out a pocket knife and began slicing the corners.

Fred frowned. "Uh, GoGo, I know you have anger management issues, but this really isn't the time…"

GoGo rolled her eyes. "I'm helping Hiro, idiot…"

"I found the rope!" Honey called down.

"And I made it up here alive…" Wasabi muttered, pulling himself up next to Honey. "Not that anyone cares…"

GoGo rolled her eyes. "Wasabi, do you have a pocket knife?"

Wasabi blushed. "Uh, no."

GoGo huffed in frustration. "Wait, does Baymax have a knife?"

Honey relayed the question to Baymax, who nodded. "I am equipped with a small but strong knife to use in case of an emergency."

Gog chuckled. "I'm pretty sure this qualifies. Honey, pull up the rope and cut it in half. Do it to the other one too so we have four ropes. Then throw the ends down here but keep hold of the other end."

Honey complied and there were soon four ropes hanging down.

GoGo laid the carpet down flat and turned to Hiro. "I'm gonna have to pick you up again, okay?"

Hiro grimaced but nodded.

GoGo slipped her hands under his legs and back and lifted him up. Hiro scrunched his eyes shut and bit his lip to ignore the intense pain. GoGo quickly set him down on the carpet. Hiro sighed in relief as the pain eased a bit.

GoGo reached for the ropes and tied them to the corners of the rug. She pulled them tight and tested them. She pulled back and admired her handiwork then turned to Fred. "Go back up and help them pull."

Hiro glanced up nervously as Fred climbed up the ropes. "Uh, GoGo, i-isn't there some other way to do this? I-I mean, we could—"

"Hiro," GoGo knelt down beside him. "It's okay to be scared. But you need to trust me. I'll be right underneath you the whole time, okay?"

Hiro sniffed and nodded. Gog smiled and tousled his hair. She stood and looked up at the other. "Okay, guys, pull,"

As the four above then pulled, the ropes tightened and Hiro winced from the pain of his leg moving.

"Be careful guys!" GoGo shouted as Fred's hand slipped.

"Sorry!" he called down, adjusting his grip.

GoGo rolled her eyes. Soon, Hiro was above GoGo's head and she began climbing behind him, whispering encouraging thoughts to the pained boy. As they came to the first floor, the makeshift sling began to tilt. GoGo quickly steadied it.

"Careful, guys!" She said again. "Wasabi, can you reach him yet?"

"Uh, I think so," Wasabi answered.

"Okay, take him," GoGo pushed Hiro up once more and Wasabi lifted him up and placed him on the ground, safely away from the elevator shaft. GoGo quickly climbed up and Fred helped her onto the ground. She knelt down beside Hiro and he leaned against her shoulder, exhausted.

"O-ow…" Hiro shifted, but the pain didn't stop. "It hurts," he complained softly.

GoGo smiled sympathetically, hugging him to her chest. "I know, Hiro, but Baymax is gonna fix that."

"I will now scan you," Baymax said and Hiro laughed softly. "Scan complete. It appears that your right leg is broken and has some severe cuts and bruises." GoGo winced at the description. "I will have to set the bone. It will hurt, but I have to in order for the bone to heal properly."

Hiro frowned and snuggled himself closer to GoGo. "You said he was gonna make it _stop_ hurting…"

GoGo laughed softly and bit her lip. "Yeah, but… We've gotta do it so it can heal right, kay?" she said, softly stroking his hair. Hiro sniffed and nodded subtly.

GoGo pursed her lips and nodded to Baymax. The robot knelt down and began to push Hiro's leg back into place.

Hiro gasped and opened his mouth in a silent scream, shutting his eyes tightly to block out the pain. "O-ow, no, no, please, ow, B-Baymax, stop ow…"

GoGo sighed and tried to comfort the tired boy. Hiro subconsciously pulled away, but GoGo held him gently but firmly in place.

After a minute, Baymax stopped and Hiro relaxed as the pain slowly subsided. Everyone in the room visibly relaxed. Hiro panted quietly in GoGo's arms, exhausted. GoGo sighed and ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"I apologize for any pain I may have caused you," Baymax said, making GoGo snort. "I'm afraid this is all I can do now without proper equipment. I will make a split with the materials we have here, but then we will have to go home so I can put it in a proper cast."

GoGo nodded. "What do you need to make the splint?"

"Rope and two sturdy sticks, about as long as his leg." Baymax replied.

GoGo turned to the others. "Honey, you cut the ropes for Baymax. Wasabi, Fred, go look for sticks."

The others hurried to do as she said and GoGo turned back to Hiro, who was nearly asleep in her arms. She laughed softly and shook his shoulder gently. His eyes snapped open and he jerked up, jostling his leg. He cried out and curled into GoGo's arms. GoGo sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

Hiro breathed fast and shakily. "Ow, G-GoGo, c-can we go home now?" he whimpered.

GoGo smiled sadly. "Soon, Hiro. We just need to put your leg in a splint, okay?" Hiro nodded and sighed deeply, eyes fluttering closed again.

GoGo sighed as Wasabi and Fred came back, holding two crooked but sturdy sticks.

"We got the sticks!" Fred shouted triumphantly, holding up the wood.

GoGo shushed him and handed the wood to Baymax. Honey gave Baymax the rope and the robot carefully made a splint for Hiro's leg, trying not to disturb the half-conscious boy.

Baymax tied the last knot and stepped back from his work. He looked up at Hiro. "You have been a good boy. Would you like a lollipop?"

Hiro smiled faintly and shook his head. "No thanks bud…" he looked up at GoGo. "Can we go home now?" he asked tentatively.

GoGo chuckled softly. "Sure,"

Baymax stooped down and carefully cradled Hiro in his soft, plush arms. He stood and everyone followed him out of the old building.**

The six of them walked down the abandoned street, an intimidating yet hilarious sight to see. Fred kicked a rock down the road, Wasabi jumped every time the wind howled, Honey calmly observed the world around her and GoGo hovered over Hiro, who was finally asleep. Baymax walked at a gentle pace, staring stoicly ahead as a robot should.

GoGo looked up at him. "Baymax?"

He looked down. "Yes, GoGo?"

GoGo frowned and sighed, glancing at the boy in Baymax's arms. "He's gonna do it again, isn't he?"

Baymax tilted his head. "Do what again?"

GoGo rolled her eyes. "You know, do something alone, get curious and get hurt. He's gonna do it again, right?"

Baymax was silent for a minute. Then he nodded. "He is a curious boy. No matter what, his curiousity will always get the better of him. But no matter what, we will always be there to pick him up after it does."

GoGo's eyebrows furrowed and she pondered the surprisingly epic words that a robot had just spoken. Then she smiled and nodded.

"Baymax, Hiro may be a genius, Honey, Wasabi and I may be nerds and Fred may be a numbskull, but you are the smartest of all of us."

* * *

**.*If it was a multi-chap, I woulda stopped it here, but since it's a oneshot, I decided to be nice to ya'll XD**

**.** ****Right about here, I had this stupid inner conflict about whether or not there were actually six people in the team. I debated with myself (and Shylexa) about it then counted.**

**AN: OMGOMGOMG I DID IT! ! !**

***does impressively awkward victory dance only to be spotted by the one and only annoying Shylexa***

**No, that's seriously what I did when I finished it. **

**So… Uh, did ya'll like it? Idk… I sure hope ya'll did… Really sorry if it's rushed...**

**But, random funny thing, about writing comforting GoGo: It's fun! And just like writing comforting Tooth from RotG… I like doing it…**

**Anyways, hope you likey! Plz, if you do, leave a review and fav it and check out my other stuff! Like my other epic BH6 Oneshot! (which also includes comforting GoGo!)**

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
